yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Farabi/VP
Farabi (Arapça: أبو نصر محمد الفاراب Abū Nasr Muhammad al-Fārāb), (d. 870 Farab - ö. 950 Şam), İslam felsefecisi. İbni Ebi Üseybia, Şemseddin eş-Şehrezûrî'ye dayananlara göre FarsEbn Abi Osaybea, Oyun al-anba fi tabaqat at-atebba, ed. A. Müller, Cairo, 1299/1882. و كان ابوه قائد جيش و هو فارسيArapça: و كان من سلاله فارس (J. Mashkur, Farab and Farabi, Tehran,1972. Bakınız: Dehkhoda Dictionary "Farabi" maddesi alıntılarıEncyclopaedia Iranica olan kimilerince de Farabi'nin El-Türkî nisbesinden hareketle Türkî ailenin çocuğu olduğunu iddia eden İbni Halikan'a dayanalarak Türk olduğunu söyleyenler de vardır.*edited by Ted Honderich. (1995). The Oxford companion to philosophy. Oxford: Oxford University Press. pp. 269. ISBN 0-19-866132-0 "Of Turki origin, al-Farabi studied under Christian thinkers" * edited and translated by Norman Calder, Jawid Mojaddedi and Andrew Rippin. (2003). Classical Islam : a sourcebook of religious literature. New York: Routledge. pp. 170. ISBN 0-415-24032-8 "He was of Turkish origin, was born in Turkestan" * Ian Richard Netton. (1999). Al-Fārābī and his school. Richmond, Surrey: Curzon. ISBN 0-7007-1064-7 "He appears to have been born into a military family of Turkish origin in the village of Wasil, Farab, in Turkestan" * edited by Henrietta Moore. (1996). The future of anthropological knowledge. London: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-10786-5 "al-Farabi (873-950), a scholar of Turkish origin." * Diané Collinson and Robert Wilkinson. (1994). Thirty-Five Oriental Philosophers.. London: Routledge. ISBN 0-203-02935-6 "Al-Farabi is thought to be of Turkish origin. His family name suggests that he came from the vicinity of Farab in Transoxiana." * Fernand Braudel ; translated by Richard Mayne. (1995). A history of civilizations. New York, N.Y.: Penguin. ISBN 0-14-012489-6 "Al-Farabi, born in 870, was of Turkish origin. He lived in Aleppo and died in 950 in Damascus" * Jaroslav Krejčí ; assisted by Anna Krejčová. (1990). Before the European challenge : the great civilizations of Asia and the Middle East. Albany: State University of New York Press. pp. 140. ISBN 0-7914-0168-5 "the Transoxanian Turk al-Farabi (d. circa 950)" * Hamid Naseem. (2001). Muslim philosophy science and mysticism. New Delhi: Sarup & Sons. pp. 78. ISBN 81-7625-230-1 "Al-Farabi, the first Turkish philosopher" * Ian Richard Netton. Al-Farabi and His School, 1999, p. 5 Asıl adı:Muhammed bin Tahran bin Uzlug olan ve Batı kaynaklarında "Alpharabius" adıyla anılan Farabi, Farab (Otrar kenti)'da doğduğu için Farabi (Farablı) diye anılır. İlk öğrenimini Farab’da, medrese öğrenimini Rey ve Bağdat’ta gördükten sonra, Harran’da felsefe araştırmaları yaptığı yıllarda tanıştığı Yuhanna bin Haylan’la birlikte Aristoteles’in yapıtlarını okuyarak gezimciler okulunun ilkelerini öğrendi. Halep’te Hemedani hükümdarı Seyfüddevle’nin konuğu oldu. Farabi'yi anlatan kitaplar, İslam aleminde Ebul Hasan el-Beyhaki, İbn-el-Kıfti, İbn bu Useybiye, İbn el-Hallikan adlı yazarlar tarafından Farabi'nin ölümünden birkaç yüzyıl sonra gerçekleştirildi. Ama bu yapıtlar, birer araştırma olmaktan çok, Farabi'yle ilgili söylenceleri derliyor,bir felsefeciyle değil, bir ermişi açıklıyordu. Aristotales’in ortaya attığı madde ve suret kavramını hiçbir değişiklik yapmadan benimseyen, eşyanın oluşumunda, yani yaradılışta madde ve sureti iki temel ilke olarak gören Farabi’nin fiziği de, metafiziğe bağlıdır. Buna göre, evrenin ve eşyanın özünü oluşturan dört öğe (toprak, hava, ateş, su) ilk madde olan el-aklül-faalden çıkmıştır Söz konusu dört öğe, birbirleriyle belli ölçülerde kaynaşır, ayrışır ve içinde bulunduğumuz evreni (el-alem) oluştururlar. Farabi, ilimleri sınıflandırdı. Ona gelinceye kadar ilimler trivium (üçüzlü) ve quadrivium (dördüzlü) diye iki kısımda toplanıyordu. Nahiv, mantık, beyan üçüzlü ilimlere; matematik, geometri, musiki ve astronomi ise dördüzlü ilimler kısmına dahildi. Farabi ilimleri; fizik, matematik, metafizik ilimler diye üçe ayırdı. Onun bu metodu, Avrupalı bilginler tarafından kabul edildi. Hava titreşimlerinden ibaret olan ses olayının ilk mantıklı izahını Farabi yaptı. O, titreşimlerin dalga uzunluğuna göre azalıp çoğaldığını deneyler yaparak tespit etti.Bu keşfiyle musiki aletlerinin yapımında gerekli olan kaideleri buldu. Aynı zamanda tıp alanında çalışmalar yapan Farabi, bu konuda çeşitli ilaçlarla ilgili bir eser yazdı. Farabi insanı tanımlarken “alem büyük insandır; insan küçük alemdir.” Diyerek bu iki kavramı birleştirmiştir. İnsan ahlakının temeli, ona göre bilgidir; akıl iyiyi kötüden ancak bilgiyle ayırır. Bazı Eserleri * El-Medinetü'l-Fazıla (Fazilet Şehri:Toplumun İlkeleri Üstüne Kitap) * Es-Siyaset-ül Medeniyye * Risale fi Ma'anii'l-Akl(Aklın Anlamları) * İhsa el-Ulûm musiki el-Kebir (Büyük Müzik Bilimlerin Sayımı) * Kitâb El Mûsikî El Kebir (كتاب الموسيقى الكبير‎, Kitāb al-Musiqā al-Kābir) * Kitâb Fi’l Mûsikî * El Müdhal Fi’l-Mûsikî * Kitâb Ustukısat * İlm El-Mûsikî * İhsa’el-Ulûm * Kitab Fi’lhsâ’el-İkâ * Kitabü’l-Mûsiki * Kitâb At Advar * kitabül-farab Kaynakça Dış Bağlantılar * Farabi'nin Hayatı, Belgesel Video Kategori:İslam filozofları Kategori:870 doğumlular Kategori:950 yılında ölenler ar:أبو نصر محمد الفارابي az:Əl-Fərabi bn:আল ফারাবী bs:Al Farabi ca:Al-Farabí cs:Al-Fárábí de:Al-Farabi el:Αλ-Φαράμπι en:Al-Farabi es:Al-Farabi fa:ابونصر فارابی fi:Al-Farabi fr:Al-Farabi gl:Al-Farabí he:אל-פאראבי hr:Al Farabi hu:Abu Naszr Muhammad al-Fárábi id:Al-Farabi it:Al-Farabi ja:ファーラービー kk:Әл-Фараби ko:파라비 ku:Farabî la:Alpharabius ms:Abu Al-Nasr Al-Farabi nl:Al-Farabi no:Al-Farabi pl:Al-Farabi ps:فارابي pt:Al-Farabi ro:Al-Farabi ru:Аль-Фараби sk:Abú Nasr Muhammad al-Fárábí sl:Al-Farabi sr:Ал-Фараби sv:Al Farabi tk:Al-Faraby ug:فارابى uk:Аль-Фарабі zh:法拉比